A Creator's Visit
by AnaisSilveas
Summary: A lowly self-insert with a long backstory
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I realize that many people hold only disdain for self-insert fanfic, but deal with it. Also some background information: The five Creators are the very first beings in the universe, we Created the damn thing.**

It was nine in the afternoon and I was in the middle of getting shitfaced at the Dal.

"You know something Trick?" I asked

"What is it girlie?" he replied

"Emotions suck. Why do they even have to be a thing? Fourteen billion years and I still don't understand."

As I finished my drunken sentence the most beautiful creature in the world walked in. I sobered myself with a snap and said "Lauren Lewis. The good doctor that singlehandedly saved the Fae in Africa. And then consequently got herself stuck with the damn race."

"Alexandria Drummer. The fourth Creator, protector of Humanity, defender of Mortals." She replied with that beautiful smile.

"It's been far too long Lauren. We should make up that time soon."

"Sorry, as much as I'd love to, no."

"What? Lauren-"

"You left me Alex, said that I have your protection and then just disappeared to God knows where."

"Actually He doesn't know either."

"You're joking. What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

"Lauren please, I'm sorry."

"And I'm here to see Trick. Goodbye Alex."

She walked off to talk to Trick, leaving me alone in the empty bar. "Dammit. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit. Why did I have to leave?" I muttered

"Hello? Lauren can we talk?" said a familiar voice

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Alex? It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since…"

"World War two." I answered for her

"Yeah. Long time ago."

"So why are you here Valkyrie? I mean why do you want to talk to Lauren?"

"Well…It's kinda…"

"Oh I get it. Valkyrie how many lives do you have left?"

"Enough."

"Bullshit C'mere."

"Alex-"

"Shut up. I'm trying to help."

"I don't want your help."

"If it's about Lauren, she's just as immortal as we are."

"What?"

"A parting gift, unbeknownst to her, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Why did you-"

"Make her immortal? I said she had my protection, but I had to leave, that was the best I could do."

"So all this time…I've been worrying for nothing?"

"Yeah. Now you don't have to."

"I'm gonna go home." she said leaving

"Right. See ya'"

The Valkyrie didn't respond. I decided the best course of action would be to find a place to stay while I was here, so naturally I went to the Mutiny hotel down the road. Place is a dump, but I only needed it for the night. The next morning I told the receptionist I was checking out and put a fifty on the table.

"Miss-"the receptionist started

"Keep the change." I replied, walking out.

I made my way to the Ash's compound, and kicked the door in, as opposed to waiting for the guards to open it for me.

"Yo, big, bad, Faerie man. Get out of my chair" I said to the Ash

"Sorry, who are you?" he replied

"The bitch that's about to decide whether you live or die. Move."

"Was that a threat? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, and yes, you are the Ash, leader of the Light Fae, decision maker, and all around dick. I however am the Fourth Creator, capital "C" mind you. So if you don't want to get vaporized I suggest you move."

"Do you have any proof that you are indeed this 'fourth Creator'?"

"I shouldn't do this, but _**SarasnamuraConccertinTorcherre**_"

The entire compound shook for several minutes and I could hear the TV in the other room spouting news about Earthquakes along the east coast and a tsunami in Japan. Try to remember not to speak the True Name of a Creator out loud, even part of it can vaporize an entire continent.

"Happy now Ash? I probably just killed hundreds of innocent people to prove you wrong, and that's gonna hurt later. So leave." I said doubled over

"Yes ma'am." He replied


	2. Angel grow thine wings

After the Ash took care of his guards for me I told them to find Lauren. It took a little while, unsurprisingly.

"Why does the Ash need to see me so urgently?" I heard Lauren asking outside the door. Those poor stubborn guards wouldn't even answer her. I'll have to fix that.

"Hi Lauren." I said as she walked in

"What… what are you doing here Alex?" she asked

"Doing some Faevors. Heh, you get it? Because Fae and favors. Anyway I wanted to tell you something."

"Alex if this is some harebrained scheme to get me back-"

"Lauren you're immortal." I blurted out

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you like that, but now that it's said. When I left I said you had my protection, I meant it. I made you as immortal as any Fae. I hope you're happy with Tamsin."

"What? How-"

"I'm a Creator darling, I can do as I please."

"I…I don't want to be…"

"Why? You two can be happy. Have a long nice life."

"But Tamsin's-"

"On her last life? Not anymore. I thought I'd help out an old friend. Oh and since I've taken up place as the leader of the Light Fae, I thought I'd give you your job back, no indentured servitude required."

"I don't want your gifts Alex."

"I can't take back what's already given, but you don't have to come back to work."

"Dammit Alex!"

"What Lauren?! I've done everything for you and then some, but you still want me to let go. The only thing that I can't do. Leave."

"Alex-"

"Leave, please."

"I hope you can do better than any Fae ever has, given your position."

"Defender of Humanity, remember?" I said with a strained smile

Once again I found myself in that damn bar. Only this time people were there, and they knew who I was.

"What do I do Trick? I can't let her go, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm stuck." I said

"I don't know Alex, I say do the best you can in your positions, all of them." The blood king replied

"Thanks man. Hang on do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That power. What am I saying, you couldn't if you tried. It's incredibly powerful whatever it is, but repressed somehow, like it doesn't know."

Just after I finished saying that the power started coming closer, confusing the fuck out of me. A little Russian Goth girl came up and sat beside me.

"Hiya' Trickster, who's your friend here?" she asked

"Kenzi Malikov, meet Alexandria Drummer, Fourth Creator of the universe." Trick replied

"What?" Kenzi asked

"That is a long story." I said

"I have time."

"Alright, if you insist. Fourteen billion years ago five beings were born out of an explosion. The first we call Allen, he's the most responsible, and the strictest. The second is who you now call God, though the entirety of Christianity is wrong, anyhow he was responsible, but less strict. The third was stuck between his older and younger siblings. The fourth, yours truly, was a black sheep, I got into a lot of trouble. The fifth, who may or may not be here tonight tended to err on the side of caution. We got along well enough, a difference of opinion here or there and you get the platypus, but it worked out well. And when I say we Created the universe, we're not upstairs micro managing it, we kinda set it up to run on its own, it's an experiment really, a very long running one. When we finished we decided to sit back and not interfere, but then Humanity got involved. I couldn't let them destroy themselves, so I Fell from grace, as I said black sheep, and ever since I've been running through the fire and flames to help them."

"So you're on team human?"

"Always." I looked up to see Liam glaring at me "It was very nice meeting you Kenzi, but I have to go." I stood up and shook her hand, but the second I did images started flashing through my head. Something about a baby and giving it away I don't know. The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor of the Dal and Lauren was shining a flashlight in my eyes.

"Well, I didn't expect that. I knew there was something off about that little Russian, but I didn't think she would destroy my mind." I said

"What? I'm sorry." Kenzi said from behind Lauren

"It was a joke kid."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

Unfortunately that's when the angels showed up. The fucks just had to ruin everything.


	3. The truth

"Hello Creator" the male Angel said

"Michael hi, and is that Hannah I see?" I replied

"Hi Alex." Hannah said

"Well why are you crashing our party?" I asked

"We're here for our daughter." Michael replied

"I don't see any angels here."

"You're lying too."

"You couldn't take care of her Mikey. You don't have the right to just show up now and ask for her back."

"But I do, I'm her father and an archangel."

"Just because you're an archangel doesn't mean you're all powerful. There's always someone greater than you."

"Honestly if you're going to start a dick fighting competition with a woman you must have started out with the biggest handicap ever" Kenzi piped up

"Kenzi, don't. Just run." I said

"Child if you think you can escape us you have no clue."

"All of you stop" Trick said from behind the bar "Tell them Alex."

"Fine. Michael the little girl you just threatened is your daughter. Kenzi Malikov you are a bona fide, honest to God, Angel. I've had my suspicions, but until now they were unfounded. Michael, please"

"Creator, you dare tell me to leave my own daughter behind?"

"No. I'm asking nicely, Bo on the other hand won't."

"Who is this Bo and why would she have a problem with us?"

"She's the bitch that's about to decide whether you live or die, and because Kenzi would sacrifice herself for me at a seconds notice. She's my heart." Bo said walking in

"Atta girl. Now here's how things are going to be: you have one day, then you bring Kenzi back and we decide what happens from there." I said

"Creator-"

"Be happy with the time you have with her, or should I kill you here and now?"

"I apologize Creator, I did not know you cared so much for our daughter."

"When you see someone born and then take them away from their family to protect them, you tend to get attached." I muttered under my breath

"Sorry what was that?" Michael asked

"Nothing, just go. Take care Kenzi"

"Will do. We'll have to talk when this is over." Kenzi said

"You have no clue kid"

I may have let my eyes linger on the door for too long after they were gone because after my third drink Dyson pulled me aside and asked "What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Don't lie to me, we both know you said something to Michael, what was it?"

"You didn't hear? Are you going deaf in your old age wolf man?"

"No I didn't hear. Kenzi is one of my best friends and if hurt her-"

"I get it wolfie, you'll tear my throat out with your teeth. Do you really want to know?"

"I would love to."

"It was a long time ago, some thirty years when Michael and Hannah said that they were a thing. Not long after, Hannah was pregnant, but angels, much like Fae, are incredibly complicated and political. Some angels didn't like the relationship, some did, it didn't end well. I remember waking up one night to someone banging on my door begging for sanctuary, imagine my surprise when it was Hannah, running from angels. I won't go into detail, but Kenzi was born later that night. I watched that girl be born, of course I didn't know that Kenzi was Kenzi until tonight, but I took the little baby girl and put her with a human family, it's a common enough practice and it kept her safe, maybe not happy, but safe. As far I know she grew up from there, met Bo, and ended up here."

"Interesting story. How do I know it's the truth?"

"Little Celtic wolf, do you really think that I would betray Humanity, the very thing that made me Fall just to hurt Kenzi? An Angel? It's the truth, whether you believe it or not."

"Alright Creator"

_At least he knows when to stop asking. There are some who don't know when to give up, myself included. _I thought

"Alex is she going to be alright?" Bo asked after I came back from dealing with Dyson

"Kenzi's a big girl, and her Father isn't without morals, she won't be hurt, that I can promise."

"Alright. I believe you."

I let my eyes scan the room and couldn't help when they stopped on Lauren.

"What's going on between you and her?" Bo asked

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, your aura practically burns when you see her."

"The same could be said of you Succubus."

"Yeah, but I'm not denying it."

"We have a history."

"Go on."

"Lauren and I met in the Congo, just after Nadia became ill. I offered my help, she refused after some time we became friends, I fell in love and I said some rather bad things about the Ash, which she readily agreed with, but Lauren never acknowledged what I felt, until we came back to the States one night we were in her loft and she was having a nightmare, I heard a crashing sound so I went to help, I'm sure you imagine what happened next. Unfortunately my position requires that I be… flexible with my schedule and one day I had to leave. I didn't like it very much, but I went anyways. I've never been very good at goodbyes, so I didn't give her one, I just left a note that said 'I love you' and disappeared."


	4. Santiago

I don't remember how I got home that night, all I remember is the smell of vanilla. Oh shit Lauren. God what did I do. I wasn't that drunk was I? No I'm not even hung-over, what the hell? Fucking memory magic. The only person that could do it to me this bad was… somewhere with Kenzi.

"Dammit Hannah." I muttered. I heard someone knocking on my door downstairs, apparently I had invited Lauren over for breakfast. Fucking memory magic.

"Hey do you remember anything that happened last night?" Lauren asked

"Not in the slightest, why?" I replied

"Neither does Bo."

"How strange."

"I was thinking that I could do some brain scans and see what was wrong with you."

"I know what happened, but if you insist."

"Oh, well there's no need if you already know what happened, but I guess I could always give you a check-up."

"Darling I haven't had a sick day-"

"Since before I was born, yeah Dyson said that too."

"Damn wolf, always stealing my lines"

Lauren had me in a chair within two minutes, though the clinic is literally a building away from my home so yeah.

"Do doctors still keep charts? It seems rather… vulnerable for the patients" I said

"Technically yes, we do have charts, but for your paranoid sake I'll keep it recorded." Lauren replied pulling a recorder out of her desk.

"Convenient."

"Shut up. Patient is five foot, six inches, maybe one hundred ten pounds, brown eyes, purple hair. Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Have you been to the hospital for any surgeries lately?"

"Not for anything naturally occurring."

"What do you mean?"

"I was shot in the shoulder a while back, they had to remove the bullet."

"Alright is anywhere on your body sore for unknown reasons?"

"Just my head."

"How bad is this headache?"

"Mild, it's nothing I've never dealt with before"

"How often do these headaches occur?"

"Every other day or so recently"

"Have you been in an undue amount of stress recently?"

"Yes."

"Cause?"

"You."

"Alex-"

"You asked a question, I'm answering."

"Fine."

Lauren stood up and put her stethoscope to my chest. Then we she determined my heart was fine she took a little hammer and tested my reflexes. Which are excellent if you're curious.

After the good doctor determined that I was perfect (I thought that went without saying) I started trying to find Hannah, Angels are a damn sight harder to find than humans, I eventually broke down and asked Trick if I could borrow his scrying crystal. Unfortunately it didn't work, though that is helpful, means they're not on that plane of existence.

After some tracking and a few visits to unsavory places and unsavory people I finally tracked down the Archangel Michael. When I asked him where Kenzi was he claimed not to know. Then I brought down a little lightning and fire, the poor boy was so scared, turns out he abandoned the poor girl and her mother, again, and hid from all five Creators, not so successfully as it turns out. I found Hannah exactly where I thought I would. Standing in front of my door begging for sanctuary, funny how that girl thinks I'll always save her.

"Hannah where's the girl?" I asked

"Safe." She replied

"Angel, I am trying to help her."

"I am her mother, she has the right to know me."

"You asked me to take her away, so I did, you asked me to keep her safe, so I did, you asked me to take care of her, so I did. I can do none of those things if I don't know where she is."

Hannah whispered one word into my ear: Santiago. That's when I told her to fly her ancient ass back to her junk-less husband.

I slowly made my way through the cemetery I found myself in. It didn't take long to find the Zamora mausoleum. I unlocked it and walked in.

"Kenzi? Are you here?" I asked

"Alex? Oh you're finally here. Thank you." Kenzi said sobbing

"Hey kiddo, why don't we get out of here. Too many memories for the both of us."

"Yeah. Good idea."

I walked Kenzi into the clubhouse and called Bo. When she got there Kenzi was curled up beside me with her head on my lap, sleeping.

"Alex? Kenzi?" Bo said

"Shh" I replied "She's sleeping"

"Is she alright?"

"No physical damage, though being locked inside her former fiancé's mausoleum may have some psychological ones. I was joking Bo, she'll be fine. I promise."

"You'd better be right."

"Honestly I think I've had enough threats for one day."

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"You're protective, you love her, I get that, but she's like a daughter to me, I would never hurt her. Intentionally or not." I brushed Kenzi's hair off her face accidently waking her up

"Bo?" she asked groggily

"Hey kid." Bo replied

"I'm sorry, but I think I should sleep more"

"Here I'll take you to bed."

"I should think not."

"You know what I mean."

Bo came out of Kenzi's bedroom a minute later and I said "Call me when she wakes up. I want to help, but I need to grab some things first."

"Will do" Bo replied


	5. The first Fourth

I wish I could say that when I left I went to get ice cream for the poor emotionally damaged Kenzi, the truth? I went to get weapons. Three sword, a SIG Sauer, a Colt Peacemaker, and a 1911, then I grabbed two broad axes, my own desert eagle, and an Enokian silver grenade, which can kill, just about everything. I also had the time to stop by Pinegrove. Pinegrove cemetery is the resting place of just over three hundred souls, including my daughters. My first daughter: Anna was kidnapped by Angels, which kinda leads to my hate of them, my second daughter: Aleyna watched me kill her mother in self-defense, and then I had to do the same to her. My third daughter: Talia was killed in an explosion. These graves remind me of my vow to protect Humanity. Their lives were cut short. Human lives are short enough to begin with.

Bo called just as I was leaving the cemetery.

"Evening succubus. I'll be there in twenty minutes." I said

"Hurry, she wants to talk to you."

"Will do."

I made it to the clubhouse in fifteen minutes and stood outside for a second before taking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it, just as Kenzi walked out to meet me, apparently she had heard me drive up. I dropped the cigarette and stomped it out.

"Since when do you smoke?" Kenzi asked

"Well you know, old habits die hard, bad habits die even harder. It doesn't help that this bad habit happens to be about two million years old." I replied

"Impressive, but at least it's better than alcohol."

"Both would probably kill a human before their time, me on the other hand, just a little discomfort. Besides it helps with visiting the dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Not a problem. I brought you presents." I said pointing at the duffel I had brought my toys in.

"What are they?"

"Things that will kill just about everything. I know you have Geraldine, but these will work better."

"You know what I named my sword?"

"I accidently had a peek inside your head while you were sleeping earlier."

"You looked into my head?"

"Not really, it was more like emotional feedback from… I don't know how to explain it, but I did not actually look into your head. I promise."

"Oh, because it's totally okay if you did"

"But you're glad I didn't. I get it. Kiddo you are like a daughter to me I would never do anything to you without your permission. Besides there's not much about you that I don't already know."

"What?"

"I saw you born kiddo, I've been watching over this place for a while now, not quite sure who you were, but I found you, I made sure that you knew."

"Not willingly, Trick told you to tell us."

"I owe The Blood King quite a debt. Besides, I was going to tell you as soon as you were ready, but I didn't know if you needed to understand yet."

That was when Bailey showed up, holding a sword in one hand and my sawed-off in the other.

"_Jesu_-fucking-_Christi_, Bailey." I said

"What? You called me." She replied

"I didn't expect you to show up carrying weapons."

"I was on a case, not far from here. I just happened to have these."

"You stole my sawed-off."

"You weren't using it."

"I was going to. I was wondering where it was when I went to the Armory."

"Yeah, well."

"Is it still loaded with those quarters?"

"No, I'm not a zombie apocalypse survivor, played by Milla Jovavich."

"Damn shame."

"What is it between you two?" Kenzi asked

"We have a long history." I said

"You seem to have a long history with everyone around here."

"Bailey and I go further back than most. Bailey was the original Fourth Creator and I, was the first Human."

"I thought that was Adam, and I thought there was only one Fourth Creator."

"Adam and Eve were accidental, well more like a joke. Liam, my younger brother decided to let loose a few more of my kind. I was just an experiment, they wanted to know if they could Create a sentient being like them, without the power of course, no sense in making a world of Creators. As for the 'One Fourth Creator' thing, the title of Fourth Creator is more of a mantle than anything else. It can be passed between people, though the others generally aren't, but it's a win-win situation. Bailey gets reminded what it's like to be Human, and I get to have a little power, then we switch back."

"Certainly sounds fun, but why not keep the power?"

"Bailey is another person whom I owe quite a debt."

"Which I keep telling you, I'll never collect on." Bailey said

"It's a Morals thing babe."

"Of course it is honey. Hang on… is she an Angel?"

"Observant aren't we?"

"Come on, we have an Angel to train."


	6. Us

You probably aren't surprised when I say training an Angel is hard work. It took us two months just to get the girl to hit a target, to be fair we were using my Eagle, which kicks like a damn mule, trust me you, fire that thing it can pull back and break your nose. If you're not experienced in large caliber pistols, don't even touch the thing, in fact hardly look at it. Oh and also, while I'm on the subject Enokian silver is a very unstable material, and probably the most dangerous metal in the universe. A fatal wound with an Enokian Silver blade will kill anything. Fae, Demon, Angel, hell even a Creator, for a little while at least. We have this convenient little trait that when we die, unless it's by our own hand, or master-minded by us, then we kinda… come back after a while. The longest it's ever been for me is thirty four years, Bailey it was seventy five, or seventy six. Speaking of Bailey, she's standing right behind me watching me write, thinks this is a bad idea. Too late now.

"Look babe, I know it's not easy, but she needs our help." I said

"Why Alex? She's just another Angel, you know what they did to Anna." Bailey replied

"I know, but she has the morals of a Human, and I still think I owe her."

"It always comes back to morals doesn't it?"

"We both know how repressed your conscience is, but it's still there. We need to help her babe."

"Why do I have to love you so much?"

"Because I'm adorable, and I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, and-"

"Alright I get it. I do love you though."

"I know, I love you too."

I went back inside and Kenzi was waiting for me. Bailey had gone to get something from the Armory, I can't remember what it was.

"So what happened between you two?" Kenzi asked

"Our actual relationship began, thirty years ago. You know it would be easier to show you." I replied

"What?"

"Take my hand, we're going down memory lane."

_Bailey and I were in a car, driving down a gravel road, lost. It was getting dark so we decided to just sit on the hood and watch the stars. Neither of us remember going to sleep, but when we woke up we were lying next to each-other smiling, but my expression changed._

_ "Hey, what's wrong?" Bailey asked_

_ "How are we getting home Bailey? We're lost, in the middle of nowhere" I asked_

_ "Who said we had to go home? We could just take off, never look back."_

_ "Bailey. My dad would kill me."_

_ "Alexandria May Drummer. Do you think that I would let that happen?"_

_ "I can't go."_

_ "Just think about it okay? I think I can get us home from here"_

_ "Bailey I-I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ The next day Bailey took a trip over to my place. She was surprised when she found the place locked. She used the key I had given her and went inside. She didn't exactly like what she saw, what she saw was my father… Interrogating, is the best word, me and if he didn't like the answer he got he would slap me across the face._

_ "Hey Paul. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bailey asked_

_ "This has nothing to do with you bitch." He replied_

_ "This what happened to your wife? Complications my ass, you're an abusing asshole, and now I have proof."_

_ "Bullshit."_

_ "Well proof enough to let a little friend loose on you."_

_ "What are you even talking about?"_

_ "Paul Drummer meet officer John Davids, John do as you will."_

_ "Happily. Thank for making it so easy Mr. Drummer."_

_ John Davids isn't exactly a conventional cop, he happened to be a serial killer, and Paul Drummer met his Criteria._

_ "Come on Alex, let's get out of here, you won't need to worry about him anymore."_

_ "No. I want to stay, to watch this."_

_ There was nothing Bailey could do to stop me, all she could do is let me watch._

"Back to the present kiddo." I said talking Kenzi out of the stupor

"That really happened?" she asked

"Yeah, that's not a memory I like to think about."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Kenz, rule number one: never apologize, it makes you look weak."

"You're right, I need to remember that."

"Ah see, look at you, already breaking bad habits."

Bailey walked in a second later and asked what we were up to.

"Nothing much, just answering a few questions." I said

"About?" Bailey asked

"You, us, a little bit of everything."


	7. No one needs to know

"What do you mean Alex?" Bailey asked

"I mean she asked about us, I told her, well I showed her." I replied

"Dammit Alex-"

"What Bailey? We're trying to help her, if she asks a question, we need to answer it, no matter how personal."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No I don't Alex."

"I made a promise babe."

"Dammit, our promises are going to kill us."

"That I can agree with. We have to help her."

"You're right, but we have a bigger problem."

"What?"

"The Wolf is coming."

"That's not good, do we need to tell them?"

"We will, but not right now. Dyson still thinks he has control."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

I still have nightmares about that next day. Bailey and I were going out for lunch and I was getting dressed when I happened to look outside. I watched her collapse. I threw on my pants and ran out to see what happened, but as soon as I made it to the door I heard a boom.

I buried Bailey at the bottom of Pinegrove hill. I thought she would be happy with the only people greater than her, her daughters. It was raining as usual. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't need a Valkyrie right now Tamsin." I said

"No, but you might need a friend." She replied

"She's dead because of me Tam."

"Now that's a little thing we like to call survivor's guilt."

"I know what it's called Tamsin."

"Shut up." Tamsin said and pulled me up into a hug, then wings sprouted from her back and wrapped around us.

"Hey calm down Alex." Tamsin said

"I know what you're doing Tam." I said

"But you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

Somehow we ended up in the car on top of the mountain. Tamsin was holding my hand for some reason. I was sitting there, staring at the stars and Tamsin crawled over the console and straddled me. That damn Valkyrie has always known how to take my mind off things.

Fortunately I woke up in my own bed the next morning, unfortunately Tamsin was next to me.

"I don't think I can do this without her." I said to no one in particular

"What are you talking about Alex? You can do anything." Tamsin said

"She's always been there, helping me, making sure that I wouldn't get hurt. If I hadn't been part of her life she would be alive right now."

"There's that survivor's guilt again"

"You know, you can be a real ass sometimes Tam."

"I've been told that."

"Whoever it was by, they were right."

"To be fair it was Lauren."

"Of course it was."

"Look, I know you two have history, but this doesn't need to have happened

"You're right. As far as we know it didn't. This could be bad for both of us if it got out."

"Yeah, the acting Ash sleeping with a dark Fae Valkyrie, embarrassing."

"Still an ass Valkyrie."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Rule number one: never apologize, it makes you look weak. Rule number two: harm none, do what you will. Rule number three: always waste time when you don't have any, time isn't the boss of you."

"I think I can get behind those rules."

"Good, I've been living with them for about fourteen billion years now, and they're the best ones I've got."

Anyone reading this should listen to those rules too, they've been time tested, for fourteen billion years. I can't make you follow them, but unless you've got better ones, take the free advice. Anyway, back to the story.

I took Tamsin back to the clubhouse and told Bo to call up the gang, we're going on a vacation.

"Sorry?" Kenzi asked

"I just thought that we, of all people deserve a vacay." I replied

"You are right on that." Bo said

I may have had an ulterior motive, but if they were curious about it, they didn't ask. We took a short road trip down to a small town, which was slowly growing on the popularity list. Asheville, North Carolina. It was Bailey's favourite place, she practically spent all her time here, all the time that she wasn't with me or on a case anyways. I thought that if I could just come back here one more time I could get some closure, maybe talk to some people she knew. I don't actually know if I thought that or if it was just a crazy idea, I've always been called a hopeless romantic, Bailey might have used it as her title, but I was the truth behind it.


	8. Vacay Pt 1

_**Author's note: I don't know what to say to all of you. The reviews that I've gotten so far have been amazing, you all can't imagine how much putting this story out there scared me. An author's work is an extension of his or her fears, their hopes and dreams, when I put this into the world, I gave you a part of myself and I'm so glad that you like it. I don't quite know what I'm doing right now, someone once told me that life is what happens when you're busy making other plans, so I haven't made any plans since. All of this is what I make up as I go along. Also in case it doesn't make since anything in italics, that isn't part of the Author's note is a flashback, and asterisks are footnotes.**_

I decided to bring quite a few people along for this trip. Dyson, Bo, Kenzi, Lauren, Tamsin, hell I even brought Vex (Though I told him that if he got into any trouble I would give Dyson permission to bite off his junk, then I told him that I would cut off his own hands and feed them to him, then have his body drawn and quartered and of course I would then salt and burn his body. There is nothing worse than a Mesmer poltergeist, trust me.)

We crossed the city line after about a day, we cheated. Beast (his real name is Charles, but he doesn't remember that, our car is sentient.) can manipulate the flow of time so we get everywhere quicker. Asheville, North Carolina. Beer city U.S.A. also known as Land of the Sky. The last one was always a joke between Bailey and I. "If it were really the Land of the Sky, it wouldn't be quite so narrow minded." That last bit isn't quite true, while Asheville is the Los Angeles of the East coast, we're a bit like France in World War two: unfortunately, geographically positioned, you see North Carolina is at the ass end of the Bible belt, a linear series of states that are filled with Bible thumping, extremely narrow minded, radicals, always spouting the same thing: "John 3:16"* which makes things a little hard for those of us who know the truth.

Sorry, tangents are fun, anyhow back to the story. Before I took the gang sightseeing we stopped by the Manor. You see in the seventies, Bailey got her hands on a small fortune, which she used to build a safe place, a place that she could retreat to when she was in trouble. The only people that could enter were people that she invited in, and anyone that I invited in of course. I took them in, and told them to choose any of the rooms upstairs, except the one at the top of the stairs, that was mine and Bailey's. Dammit.

_The first time I had walked into the Manor was when Bailey picked me up on a case, because she needed my help figuring out why a certain human had made a certain choice, I was always the morals consultant, we were working on figuring out how to bring Bailey's repressed conscience to the front of her mind._

_ Bailey had thrown her coat on the couch and went to get us beer. The fridge had been fully stocked for longer than I could remember, which is impressive, considering._

_ "So are you gonna help me or not?" Bailey asked_

_ "Of course I am, how could I not?" I replied_

_ "You don't have to be an ass about it."_

_ "Yeah I kinda do."_

_ "Fine. I can't tell you what to do."_

_ "Of course you can. You always could, always can. You don't understand what I'm saying do you?"_

_ "Not in the slightest."_

_ "Alright, let's get to this case."_

The room still smelled like it always did, strawberries, a hint of gun powder, and smoke, fire smoke, not cigarette smoke, unlike myself. God I loved her.

Someone snapped me out of my reminiscing by saying "There's someone at the door."

"Who?" I asked Lauren

"I don't know."

"Dammit."

I walked downstairs and answered the door with a friendly "hello"

"Alex." Liam replied nodding

"Hi Liam" I said.

"Where's my sister?"

"Bailey?"

"Yeah."

"Pinegrove."

"Clarify, dead or alive?"

"Dead. Shot from six hundred yards away with a super-sonic bullet. Lena's in fact."

"Indeed? Well it's a shame we can't get any revenge then."

"Yeah, a shame. Is that why you we're here Liam?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

_He'll be back, can't resist a little mischief, the bastard._

_* "For God so loved the world he gave his only son"_


	9. An interlude

_**Author's note: I'm going to try and clear some things up in this next chapter. Try not to hate me if it doesn't make much sense. Also All copyrights and trademarks belong to their respective owners, Lost girl is owned solely by Showcase.**_

_**A/N #2: sorry for the short chapter, I'm going through some actual emotional stuff, with the Actual Bailey.**_

It's surprising how much it hurts being in that old house. Bailey and I were, we were just perfect. She was my light, my life, the only thing preventing me from hurting someone, or myself. I kept her Ego in check, I've always said that she was an arrogant ass, she agreed with me, but even being as perfect as we were, Bailey was hard to keep a hold of, always disappearing, going off into another dimension, getting married to someone else, but I still had hope. It was during one of these disappearances that I met Lauren. I said earlier what had happened, we met in the Congo, after Nadia fell ill, I offered my resources blah, blah, blah. What I didn't tell you is that I was furious with myself the entire time. Here I was condemning Bailey for disappearing and leaving me, while I was busy falling in love with another woman, a human. I wish my hope had lasted longer than it did. Losing that turned me into a cynic, I wish a lot of things had happened differently, but they didn't and I have to live with my decisions now.

I walked to the back of the closet and pulled down the box Bailey thought she was hiding from me. It was a simple box, not very large. One foot by one foot, perfectly square. Inside there was a single hunting knife, the blade was eleven inches and the hilt was about five more. This was perhaps the most powerful weapon in the universe, not only is it made of Enokian silver, the blade is washed in the blood of all five Creators, which they used to bring about the universe. If I so chose I could recreate everything, but I intended to do something better with it. I was going to kill the Wolf. Perhaps I should explain what the Wolf is. Have you ever heard of Odin? Well if you haven't he's the leader of the Norse gods, and he's very real. Anyway the All-father knows how to hold a grudge. I pull one little soul out of Valhalla and he decides to send several battalions of Valkyries after me. I'm not saying that the impending destruction of the world is going to be caused by Odin, but someone let Fenrir loose. Fenrir is the All-father's personal hunting Wolf, and either he, or someone he trusts cut Fenrir's chain.


	10. Vacay Pt 2

_**Author's note: Hey guys. Glad to be back, I Just had to take a little trip out to L.A. Bailey and I are working some things out.**_

We were standing in the doorway when I started feeling a bit woozy.

"Here, do as you will." I said tossing Dyson my keys

"You sure about that?" Dyson replied

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid to wreck him."

"Him?"

"The Rolls parked outside, His name is Charles, but he goes by Beast."

"Oh, he has a name."

"Yeah, and he's sentient."

"Fun."

I walked back upstairs and laid down. I was in the middle of a rather provocative dream involving Bailey, Lauren, and myself, when he showed up. He was a rather tall man, maybe six foot seven, or eight, tall gray hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was wearing a black Duran, Duran t-shirt, and a simple pair of denim jeans. His eyes were a striking Cobalt blue, and they were certainly scary.

"Hiya' Fen. Did you have to interrupt me?" I said

"Alex, as impertinent as ever. I always wanted to speak with you alone" The Wolf replied

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I am now."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"I've been told, yes. The All-father sent me to kill you."

"No he didn't. Odin respects me, he might not like me, but he respects me, whoever gave you those orders certainly didn't respect me, otherwise they would've tried to kill me themselves."

"I know who gives me orders Creator."

"Obviously not."

"Is this the part where you tell me I don't have to kill you, that we should team up and try to find whoever sent those orders?"

"Well yes actually. I mean you can kill me if you want, but I would just come back, so not useful."

"We'll see what happens. I'll think about it. Sounds good right?"

"Sure. I suppose we'll make a deal then."

"A deal, is struck. I'll see you soon my dear."

I woke up just as soon as he said that. The wooziness was gone so I decided to go for a walk. I somehow ended up in the middle of Pack's square. Suddenly a sight in front of Pack's Tavern caught my eye. I saw… Bailey? Well, who am I to question dimensional possibilities? She looked ragged, her hair was frayed at the ends as though it was cut with a dull knife, she had to use a walking cane to stand, and her facial features were sunken, but she had a look in her eyes, a look of determination. Like she was falling apart, but was still hanging on. Or maybe like she was building herself back up.

Someone else was standing in front of her, Katherine? Bailey's beautiful wreck, always the one who got away. I moved closer to the Tavern to hear them, but stayed far enough away to not be seen.

"Bailey?" Katherine asked

"Hiya' kid." Bailey replied

"I came to ask you what's going on."

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

I did a quick check of Bailey's vital and came to a conclusion. "We all know that's not quite true, now don't we?" I said stepping out from behind the Tavern.

"Alex?" They both asked

"Hello darlings, always here to help." I replied

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asked

"I was in the area."

"Yeah sure you were."

"I was, and you need help."

"No I don't.'

"Yeah you do. Where's the key?"

"With someone I trust."

"Talia then."

"I hate to interrupt, but what key?" Katherine asked

"The key to Bailey's Endgame. A mixture of chemicals designed to-"

"Stop there Alex." Bailey said cutting me off

"Alright."

"I need you to promise not to tell anyone about The Endgame."

"I don't know that I can promise you that."

"You can and you will Alex."

"Fine. I promise."

"Why?" Katherine asked

"She asked me to." I replied

"That makes no sense."

"That makes perfect sense. I owe her, quite a bit in fact."

"So?"

"So, I keep my debts."

"Even though I keep telling you I'll never collect."

"That sounds familiar."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Been awhile, huh? Long time… But I may just be back.**_

I woke up several hours later, Key in hand and Endgame sitting on the coffee table. I knew Bailey would never forgive me for finding it, but I did, and she would have to deal. Dyson was standing in front of me, swinging my car keys around his finger.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. How are you doing?" he said, throwing me the keys.

"Hiya, Dyson. I'm fine thanks. How's everybody else?" I replied

"Well, Kenzi, Bo, and Lauren are sitting on the same couch, Vex is trying to play with the baubles on your mantle, and I'm here waking you up."

"Tell Vex not to break those baubles, if he does… well, Bad things will happen, they might have some very caustic materials inside."

"Will do, good luck."

"With what exactly? I don't need luck for nothing."

"Have you not listened to your messages? There's like six of them."

"Who from?"

"Someone named… Katherine, I think."

"Oh, fuck. I didn't expect her to start calling yet."

"Who is she?"

"An old friend. I think she expects an answer out of me."

"An answer to what?"

"To this." I said, picking up The Endgame from the table.

"What is it?" Dyson asked

"Deathly, and that's all I have to say about it."

"Deathly? How?"

"The stuff in that syringe, can kill anything in the universe. It can bring back the dead, it can destroy Dimensions, and the stuff in that vial will bring about The End, unless it's been used before that."

"And it's in your possession?"

"Of course it is. Who better to protect the most dangerous substance in the Universe than a disgraced Creator?"

"Fair enough, but where did you get it?"

"Hmmm… not allowed to say."

"I didn't think so. Check your messages."

"Fine, bye Dyson."

I walked into what was once my own bedroom, and picked up the phone, hearing Katherine's voice on the other end just annoyed me, so I deleted all the messages and went to talk to everybody else. As I walked into the living room, I heard a knock on the door, so like the good little Creator I was, I opened the door to possibly the worst person that could be there.

"Hiya, Tamsin… How'd you find us?" I said

"I'm a Valkyrie, I can do what I want." She replied

"Not technically true, but whatever, do you want to come in?"

"Love to. May I?"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

Tamsin made her way to a free chair and started up a conversation with Lauren. While I was in the kitchen, trying to find a beer, I was nearly accosted by our second favourite Wolf.

"Hi, Fenrir, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm re-negotiating our deal. I team up with you, and find out who sent me, _if_ you find something for me." He replied

"Tell me what you want me to find, and I'll consider it."

"My Chain. The last time I saw it, it was being torn from around my neck, I believe the person who has it, is Trick, your Blood King."

"Alright, I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Maybe Trick will see the… prudence in handing over your Chain."

"Yes, because you actually believe that."

"Yeah, I do. Just like you believed that Odin sent you."

"Well, I had reason to believe that my master sent me, but I've been proven wrong. You and I have a deal, I can't go risking my neck for something, when you still need my help."

"That's why I've agreed to help. So, do you want to stay, have a drink?"

"No, your human whiskey bores me."

"I have something better than Human whiskey. Something even you might enjoy."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Pixie blood, purely humane, it was willingly given, no one was killed."

"You're right. I might just enjoy that… I'll take it, maybe make some conversation with your friends out there."

"Have fun with that, Fen. I'll talk to Trick, then if I have it, I'll come back, if not, I'll find it."

"Good."

I made my way back to the Dal, which took about two seconds, me being an all-powerful Creator and all. Trick was busy trying to wash up, and he nearly dropped a glass when I started talking

"Trick, I need your help." I said, shocking the Blood King

"Good Christ! Hello, Alexandria. Why are you here?" He replied

"Fenrir's Chain. Where is it?"

"Why?"

"I made a deal, He wants it, I want to know who's trying to kill me, and it's mutually beneficial."

"I don't have it any more."

"Sorry? Why not?"

"I had to trade it, for Kenzi's sake."

"Who?"

"His name is Arnold."

"Tall, Greasy black hair, gaunt, sunken face?"

"Yes, actually. How do you know?"

"We know each other, but unfortunately by different names."

"Well, you know where it is, so go get it."


End file.
